thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Soul Sever
The Soul Sever is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Brandon Easton and Todd Casey, it originally aired on June 2, 2012. Story Just outside the City of Dogs, the ThunderCats wait while Panthro performs repairs on the ThunderTank. There they meet Lion-O’s old acquaintance Jorma. When Lion-O tells him that the Book of Omens may be broken since it keeps on pointing straight up to indicate the location of the next Power Stone, Jorma takes it and the Cats to his workshop in a cave. After analyzing the book, Jorma concludes that there is nothing wrong with it. Jorma then takes the Cats to a huge junkyard filled with all kinds of mechanical and electrical parts and debris. Suddenly, more junk falls from the sky. Lion-O realizes that there may be a civilization living in the sky, with technology far advanced than their own and that they also may have the Power Stone. Suddenly, the Necromechs attack the Cats and steal the Book of Omens, destroying the ThunderTank in the process. Jorma’s tiny mechanical insect, Flicker leads Lion-O, Tygra and Panthro to the Soul Sever’s lair. The Soul Sever has been trying unsuccessfully for many years to infuse living souls into mechanical bodies so that the souls of his three family members can also live again. Feeling that the Book of Omens has the secrets that he needs to achieve this, he refuses to return it to the ThunderCats. Turning himself invisible, Tygra tries to retrieve the book but is caught and the three Cats are tied up by the Soul Sever who hopes to use them as test subjects for his soul transference. Flicker frees Lion-O and Panthro but Tygra’s soul gets inserted into a huge mechanical robot who wreaks havoc and even devours the souls of the Soul Sever’s family. Realizing that a jolt of electricity fired into the Book of Omens should be enough to stop the robot, Lion-O orders Flicker to fire his giga-spark at the book but the Soul Sever objects, knowing that if the robot is destroyed then the souls of his family will have no body to return to. Lion-O convinces the Soul Sever to let his family’s soul go. Flicker than jolts the book and it works like a charm. Tygra’s soul returns back to his body while the souls of the Sever’s family fly away. The ThunderCats then leave the Soul Sever to grieve in peace while they return back to their friends. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * Even though Cheetara, Pumyra, Snarf and the Wily twins appear in the beginning, most don't have any lines of dialogue and are not seen for the rest of the episode. Notable Quotes Lion-O: Sometimes all this tech is more trouble than it's worth. I'm starting to see why our ancestors left it behind. Jorma: Whoever it is, they have technology beyond our imagination. Panthro: You're not the only one with a built-in hydrolic intensifier. Jorma: No one has ever seen him, just his work. While these machines are only products of their programming, Sever is working to create robots with souls. Tygra: You know what else is impossible? A cat with robot arms. Soul Sever: He is imperfect. As are all of you - perfect souls trapped in imperfect vessels. Soul Sever: I suggest that if you value your fragile organic life, you will leave now. Lion-O: You already lost them. Now it's time for you to finally let them go! Lion-O: In the end, technology isn't the disease or the cure. And I can't blame it for how evil minds might use it. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 3 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Brandon Easton Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey